Food Fights are for Kids
by xoAngelsEternityxo
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend of Momo's transfers to Seigaku? A party, that's what! But... Momo wants to give his special friend the party of her life, so what does he do? Start a food fight, of course!


Another story written by me! This time, it's featuring Momoshiro! :) Dedicated to a close friend of mine^^ Please enjoy!

By the way, I do not own Prince of Tennis whatsoever, and it clearly belongs to the wonderful Kondo Takeshi-sensei. *bows down to his awesomeness*

* * *

"A party?" The questioning tone in Kumiko's voice definitely stated that she was confused. She backed away from the eighth grader, also known as her childhood friend, Momoshiro Takeshi. "Takeshi, what are you talking about?"

"You know, since you're a new student at the school, and my old friend, I thought I'd give you a party! I just wanted to know if you were free, Higarashi."

Kumiko lifted one finger up, and gave Momoshiro a huge glare, "Number one: don't call me by my last name. You know we've been friends for such a long time. Drop the last name bases already, Takeshi." Then she lifted her middle finger up, "Second," She breathed out, "I hate parties. I haven't been to one since we went to different schools."

"Ahhh," Momoshiro put his arm around the short, eighth grade girl, "But that's because you didn't have me there, right? Right? Come on. I'll be in charge of this party. It'll be fun!"

"That's not the reason why I haven't been to one, Takeshi!" Kumiko twisted her way out of Momoshiro's grasp and turned to face him, her angry face on, "I just hate loud music. Besides, parties are for kids, Takeshi. We're in _eighth grade_."

"Aww, you're too mature, Kumiko-chan. Lighten up, or I'll start to call you 'Obaa-san'." He walked behind Kumiko, and leaned into her ear, "And you know, that's what I call my coach."

Suddenly, Kumiko's mouth twitched, "Oh yeah? Start calling me that and I'll kill you, like this," Swiftly, Kumiko turned around, and punched Momoshiro in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, holding his stomach in pain, "Itai! Kumiko! That hurt!"

"That's what you get, Takeshi!" Kumiko stuck her tongue out at Momoshiro.

"And I thought you were mature." Momoshiro got up, and cleaned himself up. "If you don't want the party, fine, but at least come meet the tennis club. Then after…" Momoshiro shifted his weight from one leg to another, "We can hang out?"

"Is that a date?"

"Nah… just for old times' sake."

"Is that so?" Kumiko questioned, but smiled at Momoshiro, "Alright. Just for old times' sake."

-------

"Everyone, this is my old friend, Higarashi Kumiko." Momoshiro's team mates were rather… active. They all greeted her with such a happy tone, she couldn't help but smile. Except, well, his captain, but Momoshiro warned Kumiko about Tezuka. He was always frowning.

"Hey."

"How do you like your new school, Higarashi-san?" An egg-headed boy asked, as he approached her, shaking her hand slightly.

"Good enough, I guess. Takeshi's being a real pain in the ass, though." Kumiko took a sneak peek at Momoshiro, who just pouted at her statement. "But please, call me Kumiko. And you are…?"

"Oishi Syuichirou, the vice-captain of the tennis team."

"Ohh! So you're Seigaku's mother, eh?" Kumiko smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you and this Eiji-senpai are known as the 'Golden Pair'."

"Hoi, hoi! That would be me, nya!" A red-haired boy came up behind Oishi, and put his arm around Oishi's neck, leaning on him. "Kikumaru Eiji!"

"And the tensai, Fuji Syusuke, is another valued player, right?"

"You're well-informed." A light-brown haired boy came up to Kumiko, giving her an innocent smile, "Fuji Syusuke."

"I've heard tons of things. Seigaku is a popular school, you know. So, there's also Inui Sadaharu, who plays data tennis, right? I've heard of him from Yanagi-senpai."

"You know Renji?" A really tall boy stood out from the group; he wore black thick frames with tinted-white lenses.

Kumiko smiled, "I'm guessing you're Inui Sadaharu, right? I used to go to Rikkaidai, but it was so far, so now I transferred here. With my pathetic friend, Takeshi." Momoshiro let out a small whine, saying, "Kumiko-chan! Enough with the comments!"

"Ahh, right! I almost forgot." Turning around, Kumiko faced the one and only… "You're Tezuka Kunimitsu, right? Anyone who's anyone knows who you are." Kumiko bowed slightly, "Sorry for Takeshi's ways. He's such a dork." Once again, Momoshiro said, "I'm not that bad, Kumiko!!!"

"Now~" Kumiko turned around, and faced three people she had no clue on. Pointing to each boy, she said, "I'm guessing you're Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, and the freshman, Echizen Ryoma, correct?" Silently, the boys nodded.

Before anyone could question on how Kumiko knew about the three, she said, "I heard from Takeshi." She winked at them, "I wanted to make a good impression, so I decided to listen to him for once. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, I have to go." Kumiko picked up her stuff.

As she was about to leave, Momoshiro grabbed her hand, "Aren't we hanging out later?"

"I thought you were gonna pick me up from my place." She turned around, and gave Momoshiro a death glare. "You didn't think I'd stay till you finished practice, did you?"

"You could show the team a few of your moves." Momoshiro forced Kumiko over, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Takeshi! Let me down, now!"

"Not until you promise me that you'll stay here and show the gang your moves!"

"What moves?! I barely play tennis, you dork!"

"Before we went to different schools, you used to play tennis all the time, Kumiko-chan!!!" Since Kumiko was being so reluctant, Momoshiro had tossed her over his shoulder. She was now kicking his back, but he paid no attention to her.

"If I play, will you let me down?!" Momoshiro set Kumiko to the ground, still holding her so she won't run away. "Jeez, finally. Takeshi, you know I hate heights."

"You hate everything, Kumiko-chan."

"No I don't." Kumiko reached into Momoshiro's tennis bag, and picked up a racquet. "So, who'll I play?"

"To get you warmed up, why don't we start with Momo?" Oishi suggested, but Momoshiro just shook his head, "I… erm… can't, right now. Taka-san and I have to do something! Erm… come on, Taka-san!" And with that, the two powerhouses of Seigaku disappeared.

"Hm? What's up with Takeshi?" Kumiko shrugged, but smiled shortly after. She spun around in circles, "Tell me to stop."

"Stop."

When Kumiko opened her eyes, Fuji was right in front of her. "Alright, Tensai-kun, let's play."

Loud gasps were heard from every club member, except the regulars, but Fuji's smile widened more, "Alright. Let's see how well you play."

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Tensai-kun, but I haven't played in a while, so you'll probably get an advantage."

-------

"Wahh~~ Tensai-kun, you really are good~"

"You are too, Higarashi-san."

"No need to be polite, Tensai-kun. Just call me Kumiko. But," A chuckle escaped out of Kumiko's mouth, "You ARE better than me by a whole lot!"

"Not that much. You were able to take three games off of me."

"You were probably going easy on me." Fuji just gave an innocent smile to Kumiko, and then walked off to put his racquet away.

"You did well." A water bottle was shoved in front of Kumiko's face; kindly, Kumiko took the bottle, "Thanks, Takeshi."

"So… about after practice… I actually have something to do when I go back home, so why don't you head back first?"

Kumiko nearly spat out her drink, but remained calm. Until she placed her bottle on the bench. Quickly, she slapped Momoshiro on the side of his head, "Then why'd you make me stay here, huh?! I could've been home by now!"

Softly, Momoshiro muttered something. Kumiko scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "Huh?"

Momoshiro shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you improved or not."

"If that was all, we could just play tennis later on tonight." Gracefully, Kumiko handed the now-empty water bottle back to Momoshiro, and picked up her bag, "What time will you be coming over?"

"I thought we could go to a sushi restaurant for dinner. So how about seven?"

"Take a shower before you come."

Once Kumiko left, Momoshiro combed his hair with his fingers. _**I hope tonight's going to be worth it. I really wanna surprise her.**_

-------

"So, you and Momo-kun have a date, huh???"

"It's not a date."

"Oh, just admit it, Kumiko. You so love him." The older sister of Kumiko moved her legs back and forth, while lying on Kumiko's bed, as Kumiko herself, prepared for her gathering with Momoshiro.

"I'm not in love with him."

"Jeez!" Higarashi Takara sat up from Kumiko's bed, and gave her younger sister a deathly glare, "If you're not in love with him, why are you dressing up? You never dress up for dates unless you wanna impress the guy."

"I'm not dressing up…" Kumiko searched through her closet, "It's just…"

"Admit it. You really are dressing up for Momo-kun."

"Shut up."

Takara lay back on Kumiko's bed, laughing, "I knew it!" Shortly after, she sat back up, staring at Kumiko's back, "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know…"

Sighing, Takara stood up and looked through her younger sister's closet, "You have horrible taste in clothing. First of all, I need to know where he's taking you."

"You're not going to stalk us, are you?"

Takara rolled her eyes at her sister, giving her the 'I-have-a-life' vibe, "For your information, I'm going out tonight, too. I have a date with my boyfriend, but enough chit-chat about me. So, where is he taking you?"

"To a sushi restaurant."

"Ooh," Takara pulled out a pair of dark-washed jeans, and tossed them to Kumiko, "Sushi restaurants are for casual outings, so wear those. I think those are your best pair of pants, too." Takara made a disgusted face, while searching for a shirt, "Well, it's warm today, so wear your lacy black tank top and your pink PRIMROSE v-shirt over top." She tossed the two shirts to Kumiko. "As for the accessories, since we know just how much you love accessories," Takara glared at Kumiko, who just shrugged innocently, "Wear your black bangle with the silver charm, those three necklaces that are attached together, the hoop earrings, the purple belt I got you for your birthday, and lastly, a watch." In the corner of Takara's eyes, she saw something that caught her attention. She walked over to Kumiko's dresser, picked up the last accessory, and placed it on Kumiko's head, "Oh, yeah, and this very cute hat. It matches your faded blonde hair and your green eyes."

"So… I can wear my black eye-" Before Kumiko could finish her sentence, Takara interrupted, "Oh, yeah. And change quickly so I can do your hair and your make-up. There's no frickin' way I'm letting you spoil my lovely outfit for you."

"How are you going to get ready?"

"Easy! While you're getting dressed, I'll go get changed, do my hair and my make-up, and then help you."

Reluctantly, Kumiko went off to the bathroom, and got changed. Takara, on the other hand, went back to her room, and prepared for her date.

-------

"Are you almost done? Takeshi's going to be here soon."

"Patience. And stop moving. I can't put your make-up on if you keep moving!"

"But, Takara, I hate putting on blush!"

Takara put the light-pink blush on Kumiko's cheeks, "I just want you to look nice for once. So stop squirming!"

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Takara stood away from Kumiko, and smiled, "Perfect! Now for your hair!"

"But it looks fine!"

"Err… no, it doesn't," Taking out a comb, Takara brushed Kumiko's faded blonde hair thoroughly, and then tied it up into a high ponytail; a few of her bangs framed her face. After, she placed the hat on Kumiko's head.

Once again, she took a few steps away from Kumiko, and smiled proudly, "Damn! I do a good job! Go look in the mirror."

Since Momoshiro was coming in two minutes, Kumiko rushed to the mirror, and softly gasped, "Whoa."

"I know, right? You look drop-dead gorgeous! Momo-kun will be shocked to see you!"

"Isn't this a little much?" Kumiko forced her mind to hate what her sister did to her, but deep down, she was glad that she decided to help, because she did look gorgeous. It didn't even look like she tried to dress-up for Momoshiro. Not like she did it for him anyway, because, like she said to her sister earlier, it wasn't a date and she didn't even like him in that way!

"It isn't. You want to impress him with how hot you look. But remember to wear your Pumas. They'll match your outfit perfectly. Oh, and if you want to bring a bag," Takara went through Kumiko's closet, and took out a brown waist bag, "Stuff your wallet and cell phone in here. It looks small, but it'll fit all your things, and it matches your outfit."

"Okay." Before Momoshiro came, Kumiko stuffed everything into the bag, and waited for him to come.

-------

"Whoa, you look great."

Kumiko smiled, as she saw Momoshiro, dressed in dark-washed jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, with a black leather jacket. "Thanks, Takeshi." The stunned look on Momoshiro's face was priceless! He just froze, looking at Kumiko, as soon as she opened the door.

"So… are you ready to go?" Kumiko questioned, as she went outside, and locked the doors. "Or are you just going to stand there the entire night?"

"O- Oh, yeah!" Momoshiro led Kumiko to the sushi restaurant.

Inside the house, Takara and her boyfriend, Kioshi, peered through the windows, until the two disappeared into the distance, "I'm sorry to ruin our date, Kio-kun, but my sister has never let me do her make-up and hair before, so Momo-kun must be the one she loves!"

"It's okay. I want to see how Kumi-chan goes on an actual date," Kioshi chuckled softly, until Takara pulled on his arm, and left the house, but not until saying, "Although, I have to say, Momo-kun has good taste in clothes. He's definitely got my approval if he's going to be Kumiko's boyfriend!"

-------

A twitch formed on Kumiko's face the moment she stepped into the sushi restaurant with bunches of people saying, "WELCOME TO SEIGAKU!"

"Takeshi, I thought I told you I didn't want a party."

"You should know me by now. If I want something done, I'll get it done, and I really wanted this welcoming party for you." Momoshiro closed the door to the restaurant, as he and Kumiko walked to a table.

"Kumi-chan~~" Eiji glomped onto Kumiko once she sat down on her seat beside Momoshiro, "You made it, nya~"

"I didn't know this was going to be a party."

"Nya? Didn't Momo tell you?"

Oishi tapped on Eiji's shoulder, "Momo didn't want Kumiko-san to change her mind about the party, so he told her it was going to be just the two of them going to Kawamura's sushi restaurant."

"Oh, right!!"

"Kawamura?" Kumiko looked around, and noticed Kawamura serving food, "This is Kawamura's restaurant?"

"Yeah," Momoshiro answered, as he stood up, talked to Kawamura, and then disappeared to the back with Kawamura again.

"Where in the world is Takeshi going?!"

"He probably wants to thank Taka-san for letting him have the party here."

Kumiko turned around, and saw… "Ah! Tensai-kun! Is everyone here?"

Fuji nodded his head, as he took a seat across from Kumiko, "Surprisingly, Momo got Tezuka and Kaidoh to come along."

"Those two don't like to party?"

"No. He probably forced them to come."

Kumiko looked off to the side, _**'I know how they feel.'**_ A tray was set in front of Kumiko, and she looked up to see Momoshiro, smiling, "I asked Taka-san's dad to make you your favourites."

"Oh, thanks, Takeshi." As Kumiko took one piece of sushi, all eyes were on her; she ignored them and threw the sushi into her mouth. Stunned, she said, "Wow! This is delicious! The best sushi I've ever tasted!"

"Really? Thanks, Kumiko-san." Kawamura said, as he placed a cup of tea in front of Kumiko. Kumiko was so busy eating, she didn't reply to him.

Momoshiro watched Kumiko eat, as he slowly bit into his dinner. _**Okay, now that I got her here, I have to do one last thing, and luckily, Taka-san's dad let me have it, as long as I help clean up after.**_ Smirking, Momoshiro quietly ate his dinner.

-------

"Kyaa~ I'm full~" Kumiko patted her belly as soon as her fifth tray was finished. Man! Kawamura's dad sure knew how to make sushi! Kumiko looked at her watch, and realized the time. "Oh. It's ten, already? Takeshi," She turned, but found no one beside her. _**When did Takeshi leave?**_ Kumiko shrugged, as she got up from her seat, clipped her waist bag to her waist, and said to everyone, "Thanks for everything but I should get home now." She bowed, "Everything was great. I really appreciated it."

"You're gonna leave when you haven't even played my game yet?" Kumiko stopped near the entrance of the restaurant, once she heard Momoshiro's voice. "Takeshi, what are you-" Before Kumiko could finish her question, she was hit in the face with a piece of sushi, which was tuna.

Everyone gasped, but Momoshiro just laughed, "You could leave, since you hate food fights, but once you turn your back on me, I'm going to continue to hit you with tuna rolls."

Kumiko flicked the piece of tuna out of her face, and sent a deathly glare at Momoshiro, "Takeshi…" Momoshiro got into his fighting stance, _**Here it comes…**_

"DID YOU JUST THROW TUNA AT ME?!" Furiously, Kumiko threw a piece of salmon towards Momoshiro, but he ducked, and it hit Oishi instead.

Eiji pointed at Oishi's forehead, and laughed, "Oishi was hit!" Twitching his mouth slightly, Oishi grabbed the back of Eiji's head, and pushed him into a tray of sushi.

Everyone laughed, until Momoshiro threw tuna rolls everywhere, except his main target was Kumiko, who was still glaring at him, with a bunch of salmon rolls in her grasp. "FOOD FIGHT!" And with that, the party crew got up from their seats, and began throwing food everywhere.

-------

Deep breaths were heard in Kawamura's sushi restaurant, and everyone knew the food fight had come to an end. Momoshiro glanced down at Kumiko's face, and smiled, "Heh, so you participated in a food fight after all."

"Takeshi, get off me." A tint of pink rushed onto Kumiko's cheeks as she and Momoshiro's noses almost touched. They were so close, she could actually feel his breath on her skin. It sent shivers down her spine, good shivers, at least.

"No."

"I mean it, Takeshi; I really have to get home."

"Not until you admit you were wrong. You also have to say food fights are for kids, but you enjoyed participating in it, even though we're eighth graders. You also have to say you had fun tonight even though it was a party! Oh, and you have to mean it, too!"

"Fine! I was wrong about the whole partying thing and food fight. Food fights are for kids, but I enjoyed throwing food around, even if I am an eighth grader. As for tonight," She paused, smiling, "It really was a great night."

"I'm glad," Even though Kumiko said that, Momoshiro didn't get off her. He just stayed put, leaning close to her.

"Takeshi, I said your damn sentence. So can you please-" Suddenly, Momoshiro's lips touched Kumiko's, silencing her from saying anymore. Kumiko closed her eyes, as the two continued to kiss each other.

After what seemed like a long time, Momoshiro broke the kiss and got up, turning his head to the side, "S- Sorry."

Quietly, Kumiko touched her bottom lip, astonished. She got up, still flabbergasted about the whole thing. Did Momoshiro just kiss her?! She looked over to Momoshiro, and noticed his cheeks were turning pink! "Takeshi…" Kumiko moved over towards Momoshiro, her body pressing onto his, "I never realized this before… but you look very cute when you blush."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Momoshiro said, "Hey! I wasn't blushing!"

"You so were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah! You were! Just admit it!"

"Nuh-" This time, Kumiko grabbed Momoshiro's collar, and dragged him down to her height. She kissed him on the lips softly. Momoshiro relaxed his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around Kumiko's waist; she released her hold on his collar, and gripped his arms a little.

Finally, they broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes, "I didn't see that coming."

Kumiko grabbed her things, and walked towards the door, "I'll call you later on tonight, 'kay? I should get home." She opened the door, looked back at Momoshiro, and winked, "See you tomorrow." And with that, she disappeared into the darkness.

Momoshiro blinked. Did Kumiko just leave? Suddenly, someone flicked his forehead. "Oww!" He rubbed his sore spot, but opened his eyes to see who flicked him. "Takara-san!"

"IDIOT! WHY AREN'T YOU WALKING MY LITTLE SISTER HOME?!"

"I- I need to help clean up!"

"No! Everyone in here," Takara looked at the people seated on the floor, glaring at them, "Will clean up! You! You have to go walk my sister home! NOW!"

"O- Okay!" Momoshiro said thank you to everyone, before leaving the restaurant.

Takara clapped her hands in satisfaction, "Good. They kissed, and my sister was smiling. They'll definitely be happy now. As for you boys," She pointed to a bunch of mops that were leaned on the wall, "Clean up now!"

Everyone groaned, but obeyed silently. Ryoma began picking up the trays, but not before saying, "Momo-senpai, Mada Mada Dane."


End file.
